Our Goodbye Days
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Perubahan yang membawa mereka bersama, perubahan yang membuat hidup mereka berwarna. Dan setelah waktu yang telah mereka bagi bersama, saatnya perpisahan. 59Fem!27. Death chara!
1. First Memories

**A/N : **Halo salam kenal. Saya baru di fandom KHR ini jadi pertama-tama mohon maaf kalau ada sesuatu yang berasa ga sreg di fic ini dan mohon saran juga melalui review.

Terima kasih~

* * *

**Our Goodbye Days**

**_~First Memories~_  
**

.

**Pairing : GokuFemTsuna**

.

**By Hibari A. BeenBin**

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano-sensei**

**.  
**

Acara televisi hari ini tidak ada yang menarik. Bosan, aku melirik keluar jendela kamar, menghela napas dan merasakan aroma musim semi yang sangat kusukai. Kulihat jalanan mulai nampak sepi, tentu saja karena ini sudah senja. Tapi masih ada dua anak perempuan berpakaian seragam SMP Namimori. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria, mengobrol satu-sama lain, saling berbisik dan tertawa. Jujur, aku sangat iri. Selama 16 tahun hidupku ini selalu kuhabiskan dengan berbaring di kasur karena kelumpuhan hampir 75% dari organ tubuhku. Ya, lebih jelasnya aku lumpuh. Bahkan untuk makan dan minum pun aku harus menyusahkan ibuku.

Sejak berumur 3 tahun aku sudah seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan yang namanya menjadi siswi, menyedihkan bukan? Yang kulakukan setiap hari hanyalah berbaring, menonton televisi dan terkadang berkhayal ingin melakukan segala macam kegiatan entah itu bermain bola, menyanyi atau hal kecil seperti melihat tempat bernama taman ria dan kebun binatang. Jangan tertawa, aku memang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

PRAANG!

Aku terkejut ketika sebuah benda berbentuk bulat memecahkan kaca jendela kamarku dan benda bulat yang ternyata adalah sebuah bola _baseball_ itu mendarat di kepalaku.

"Auw!" ucapku spontan ketika bola itu mengenai kepalaku.

Aku melirik bola _baseball_ yang sekarang telah berada di pangkuanku, aku tidak bisa memegangnya karena tanganku sudah tidak dapat digerakkan dengan bebas sesuai kemauanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bola _baseball_ sungguhan. Biasanya aku hanya melihat dari televisi saat ada _tournament _atau semacamnya.

Tapi bola ini milik siapa? Pertanyaan itu yang memenuhi kepalaku. Dan tanpa kusadari perubahan terbesar dalam hidupku dimulai dari bola ini.

* * *

TLAANG!

"Lihat itu _Ahodera_! Lambo-san mencetak _homerun_!"

"_Ahoushi_! Kau memukulnya terlalu jauh! _Baka_, cepat ambil bolanya sana!"

"Tidak mau! Itu kan salahmu! Kau payah Ahodera! Kau saja yang ambil!"

Cih, si sapi bodoh itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku melepas sebuah sepatu sekolahku lalu melemparkannya dengan kerasa ke kepala anak sapi bodoh bernama Lambo itu. Bagus, dan sekarang ia menangis. Aku yakin nanti dia akan melapor pada _Aneki_, aku tidak takut dan tidak peduli.

Aku melirik langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi ke_orange_an. Hari sudah mulai mendekati malam. Aku harus segera mengambil bola _baseball_ tadi dan aku berharap bola pukulan Lambo tadi tidak memecahkan kaca rumah orang lain karena itu akan menambah masalah dalam hidupku.

Oh astaga, bahkan aku masih memakai seragam sekolah di waktu yang telah larut begini dan yang terpenting aku belum memakan sebutir nasipun hari ini. Aku cuma sempat memakan roti saat istirahat, itu juga roti yang diberikan si maniak _baseball_ Yamamoto Takeshi itu.

Aku menghela napas beratku, melirik Lambo yang masih saja menangis lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet dalam saku seragamku. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita ambil bolanya lalu segera pulang." Aku menggendong Lambo yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataanku setelah mendapat permen karet rasa anggur favoritenya. Dasar anak-anak, aku menyesal sudah mau menemaninya bermain hari ini, sungguh melelahkan.

Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan –atau lebih tepatnya tanah kosong tersebut. Sepertinya bola tadi jatuh di daerah yang jaraknya sekitar dua blok dari sini. Tidak terlalu jauh, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku sambil tetap menggendong Lambo yang sekarang mulai berisik meminta peremen karet lagi.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah rumah bertingkat. Aku melirik papan nama bertuliskan 'Sawada' pada pagar rumah tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian mataku teralih pada kaca jendela di lantai dua yang pecah. Oh, sepertinya bola tadi benar-benar memecahkan kaca rumah ini.

"Lambo! Lihat itu, gara-gara bola yang kau pukul kaca jendela rumah ini pecah!" teriakku pada Lambo yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku.

"Itu salahmu yang payah!" balasnya dengan nada yang meremehkanku.

Aku harus sabar. Aku harus bisa menahan emosi. Aku menghela napas yang dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dan mempersiapkan mental. Sepertinya aku akan kena ceramah gratis dari pemilik rumah ini dan sepertinya lagi mereka akan menuntut ganti rugi. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Suara lembut seorang wanita menyambutku dari dalam. Pintu rumah itu terbuka, aku segera menunduk minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Wanita berusia sekitar 35 tahunan itu mempersilahkanku masuk dengan ramah, sepertinya dia tidak marah padaku. Dan, siapa kira satu langkah kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah ini dapat merubah kehidupanku di hari selanjutnya.

* * *

_**Everything happened when I met you**_

Pemuda itu mengikuti wanita yang tadi menyambutnya di pintu masuk. Dengan kikuk pemuda itu menaiki tangga rumah yang sederhana namun terasa sunyi itu. Sang pemuda bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh wanita itu seorang.

"Nah, Gokudera-_kun_ mungkin bola yang kau cari ada di dalam kamar Tsuna. Masuk saja, aku akan membuatkan teh dan kue," ucap wanita itu.

"Kue! Aku ikut, Mama!" teriak Lambo. Pemuda bernama Gokudera Hayato itu benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia telah memecahkan kaca jendela di rumah ini tetapi malah diperlakukan layaknya tamu bahkan Lambo mulai memanggil wanita pemilik rumah ini dengan sebutan 'Mama'.

"_Ahoushi_, jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan 'Mama'!" tegur Gokudera.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang punya anak laki-laki," ucapnya dengan ramah lalu mengajak Lambo ke dapur meninggalkan Gokudera.

Gokudera berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu selama beberapa saat. Hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengetuk pintu itu, entah kenapa ia menjadi _nervous_.

"Kau yang ada di luar, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Suara itu terdengar tepat ketika Gokudera hendak menyentuh gagang pintu kamar tersebut. Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal lalu memberanikan diri memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Se-selamat malam, namaku Gokudera Hayato—apa ada yang lucu?"

Gokudera melirik gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung dengan piyama berwarna _cream_ yang sedang duduk dan tertawa kecil di kasur samping jendela yang pecah. Ia melihat bola _baseball_ miliknya ada di pangkuan gadis itu dan hal yang mengganggunya adalah wajah pucat gadis itu beserta sebuah infus yang tergantung dan terhubung ke nadinya.

"Haha, tidak kok. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang seumuranku masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Maaf ya kalau kamar ini bau obat, Gokudera-_kun_," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wanita tadi dan Gokudera segera mengambil kesimpulan kalau gadis ini adalah anak wanita tadi.

"Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya orang seumuranmu masuk ke kamar, apa teman-temanmu tidak pernah menjengukmu?" Gokudera bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu berubah dan ia merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya.

"Aku tidak punya teman, sejak kecil aku sudah lumpuh jadi aku tidak bisa pergi keluar bahkan untuk sekolah. Ah ya, namaku Sawada Tsunahime, panggil saja aku Tsuna."

Ah, Gokudera merasa simpati sekarang. Tanpa sadar bahkan pemuda berambut silver itu mengucapkan 'maaf' walau hanya pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemui orang seperti Tsuna, jadinya ia bingung harus membuat ekspresi seperti apa. Sepanjang hidupnya ini ia tidak pernah bertemu orang yang benar-benar memprihatinkan seperti Tsuna.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau ke sini karena bola _baseball_ ini kan? Ambil saja, maaf aku tidak bisa memegangnya." Tsuna tersenyum ketika Gokudera mengambil bola _baseball_ itu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasurnya. Ia senang, Gokudera adalah teman pertama yang ia miliki, teman yang selama ini hanya bisa ia khayalkan dan dengan perasaan egoisnya ia ingin berbicara banyak dengan pemuda blasteran Italia-Jepang itu.

"Tanganmu tidak bisa digerakkan?" Tanya Gokudera hati-hati.

Tsuna mengangguk lalu menatap tangannya yang tertutupi selimut berwarna putih. "Hanya jarinya saja yang bisa bergerak," ucapnya kemudian sambil sedikit menggerakan jarinya.

Gokudera hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Lumpuh, tidak memiliki teman dan tidak bisa keluar rumah. Apakah Tuhan tida terlalu kejam pada gadis ini? Pikir Gokudera. "Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja." Gokudera membuka selimut yang menutupi tangan Tsuna lalu perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya. Dingin. Perasaan itulah yang pertama kali terasa di tangan Gokudera. Tangan Tsuna begitu dingin, pucat namun lembut.

"Hangat. Tanganmu hangat, Gokudera-_kun_." Semburat merah tiba-tiba tampak pada wajah Gokudera dan pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna ke televisi yang menyala sejak tadi.

"Gokudera-_kun_, kau siswa SMP Namimori ya?" Gokudera mengangguk namun masih tidak berani menatap Tsuna secara langsung lagi. "Semester berapa?"

"Tiga, sekitar enam bulan lagi aku lulus," jawabnya. Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tsuna lagi ia mendapati mata karamel gadis itu berbinar. Ia tahu Tsuna pasti sangat ingin sekolah seperti dirinya.

"Tsuna, kau bisa membaca?" Tsuna menggeleng. "Mau kuajari membaca?" tawar Gokudera. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Tsuna dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Sungguh? Aku mau!" antusias Tsuna, ia melirik buku yang dipegang Gokudera. "Apa itu buku cerita?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya semacam itu, ini cerpen yang sedang populer di Namimori."

"Terima kasih Gokudera-_kun_, kau memang baik ya." Tsuna mulai menangis dan itu membuat Gokudera panik dan salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" Gokudera mengambil selembar tisu dari dalam saku seragamnya lalu menghapus airmata dari pipi Tsuna.

"Waktu pertama aku melihatmu dari jendela ini, kupikir kau seorang anak berandalan dan semacamnya. Habisnya anak berandalan yang sering kulihat di televisi memakai kalung-kalung dan cincin sepertimu," kata Tsuna.

"Astaga kau benar-benar mempelajari semuanya dari televisi ya, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menangis, kan? Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena telah memecahkan jendela kamarmu." Gokudera tersenyum. Pemuda itu sangat jarang tersenyum, sangat jarang bahkan ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum tulus pada seseorang.

"Ararara~ _Ahodera _kalau kau tidak cepat semua kue ini akan kuhabiskan loh!"

Gokudera menghela napas pasrahnya. Ya, si berisik Lambo, adiknya telah datang. Anak kecil dengan rambut kribo dan pakaian bercorak sapi itu berlari kecil ke arah Gokudera dan Tsuna sambil membawa sepiring kue kering dan dengan dua kali lompatan dari lantai ke kursi yang diduduki Gokudera ke kasur Tsuna ia berhasil membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil.

"Gokudera-_kun_, dia adikmu?" Tanya Tsuna.

Gokudera melonggarkan dasi seragamnya dan makin menyadarkan badannya ke kursi. "Ya, sayangnya dia adikku," ucap Gokudera, agak tidak rela mengakui jika Lambo adalah adiknya.

Lambo mengejek Gokudera dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan tentu saja dengan cepat anak bungsu dari keluarga Gokudera itu mendapat jitakan keras dari Gokudera. Di mata Tsuna kedua kakak-beradiki ini terlihat sangat akrab dan sedikit membuatnya iri.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsuna pada Lambo.

"Namanya _Ahoushi_—_baka_, jangan memakan semua kuenya sekaligus, rakus!" Gokudera segera mengelus punggung Lambo ketika anak itu tersedak karena memakan empat buah kue sekaligus.

"Namaku Lambo! Kau siapa?" Tanya Lambo setelah berhasil melewati masa-masa tersedaknya. Ia mengulurkan kue yang ada di tangannya ke Tsuna namun tentu saja Tsuna tidak bisa mengambilnya, kan.

"Aku Tsuna, salam kenal Lambo-chan," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Gokudera mengambil kue di tangan Lambo lalu menyuapkannya ke Tsuna. Ia memperhatikan wajah Tsuna sambil terus menyuapinya. Ia menyadari Tsuna sepertinya sangat bahagia sekarang karena ia menjadi teman pertama gadis itu, karena ada Lambo yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan entah kenapa melihat Tsuna seperti itu dia juga merasa senang.

"_Ahodera-kun_?"

"Ya, kena—hei, kau jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku dengan itu donk!" Tsuna tertawa melihat ekspresi Gokudera yang kesal. "Maaf, jadi mengajariku membaca?" tanyanya masih sambil mengunyah kue yang tadi disuapkan Gokudera.

"Yup, ayo kita mulai dari bagian sini."

Dan begitulah awal pertemuan mereka. Sederhana, namun penuh dengan kehangatan. Tidak seistimewa dan seromantis pertemuan _Cinderella_ dengan pangerannya namun penuh arti dan membawa perubahan diantara mereka berdua.

**_xXx_**

_**Little by little  
I change, towards believing in this bond**_

Gokudera baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya ketika bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi. Sedikit menguap, ia mengambil tasnya dan langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan Yamamoto yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

"Gokudera, hari ini mau ikut ke game center?" Tanya Yamamoto, ketua klub _baseball_ itu memang agak dekat dengan Gokudera, walau hanya terlihat sepihak.

"Tidak, aku sibuk," jawab Gokudera ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Yamamoto dan terus berjalan hingga ke lokernya.

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat sibuk, memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Ya, belakangan ini Gokudera selalu mengunjungi Tsuna sepulang sekolah. Ia akan mengobrol dengan gadis itu, mengajarkannya membaca dan terkadang membawa beberapa film untuk ditonton bersama. Awalnya ia bingung mengapa ia melakukan semua itu tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai menyadari sesuatu, ia sangat peduli dengan gadis itu. Entah itu perasaan suka atau apa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah bisa bersama gadis itu dan membuatnya tersenyum. Kalau begitu, mungkin kata suka tidaklah tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Perasaannya pada gadis itu jauh melampui sesuatu yang disebut suka, mungkin cinta?

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Gokudera.

Pemuda bermata emas bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Gokudera memang orang yang susah didekati tapi itu tak melunturkan semangatnya untuk berteman dengan teman sekelasnya itu. "Ah ya, kudengar kau mencari apotik yang menjual kursi roda? Kemarin aku lihat apotik di jalan Vongola menjualnya. Memangnya untuk apa?" Yamamoto melihat Gokudera berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut silver itu menepuk pundah Yamamoto dan berkata, "terimakasih".

Yamamoto tertegun, ini pertama kalinya Gokudera mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia memang menyadari belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Gokudera. Biasanya Gokudera selalu memperlihatkan wajah bosan dan suntuk saat di kelas tetapi belakangan ini ia beberapa kali melihat Gokudera tersenyum saat menatap sebuah buku ataupun film yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi.. Kursi roda untuk apa ya?" gumam Yamamoto.

**xXx**

_**Inside a lonely group  
As much as time could give, I think of seeing you**_

Gokudera tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika sampai di depan rumah Tsuna. Berkat informasi dari Yamamoto ia bisa membeli sebuah kursi roda yang pas untuk Tsuna. Ia sudah lama memikirkan hal ini bahwa ia ingin mengajak Tsuna ke beberapa tempat yang menurutnya menarik. Sebenarnya Tsuna dulu pernah memiliki kursi roda tapi karena terlalu jarang dipakai kursi roda itu menjadi berkarat dan sekarang menjadi sampah di gudang.

"Gokudera-_kun_, masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci kok," ucap ibu Tsuna dari jendela kamar Tsuna yang telah diperbaiki. Ia sudah menganggap Gokudera seperti anaknya sendiri jadi tidak perlu menggunakan basa-basi semacam membukakan pintu dan hal-hal formal lainnya.

Sesuai perkataan ibu Tsuna, Gokudera membuka pintu rumah dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Tsuna sambil mengangkat kursi roda seharga sebulan penuh uang jajannya dan membawa setoples kue yang dibuat Bianchi, walaupun ia meragukan rasanya.

"Selamat si-" Gokudera segera menutup pintu kamar Tsuna dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus setelah melihat ternyata Tsuna sedang dimandikan oleh ibunya, dalam posisi berbaring. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak melihat apapun.

"Gokudera-_kun_? Kenapa tidak jadi masuk?" suara Tsuna terdengar dari dalam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Emm.. Masuk saja, sudah selesai kok."

Sekali lagi, Gokudera membuaka pintu kamar Tsuna. Ia melihat Tsuna hanya mengenakan kaus singlet berwarna putih dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menutupi matanya. "Kau bilang sudah selesai!" protesnya.

Samar, ia mendengar Tsuna tertawa kecil dan disusul dengan suara telepon yang berdering dari lantai bawah.

"Gokudera-_kun_ tolong Tsuna memakai bajunya ya, aku akan mengangkat telepon." Ibu Tsuna berlalu, meninggalkan sang anak gadis dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali belum punya pengalaman macam ini dengan perempuan.

"Anoo.. Gokudera-_kun_, kalau tidak keberatan.."

Gokudera menatap resleting dress yang Tsuna pakai belum tertutup seluruhnya. Ia menghela napas, mendecik lalu meletakkan semua barang bawaannya dan mendekati Tsuna.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat," ucap Gokudera. Ia menaikkan resleting bagian belakang dress Tsuna walau dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain. Berada sedekat ini dengan Tsuna, ia mencium aroma segar anggur dari tubuh Tsuna. Mungkin pengaruh dari sabun yang dipakai Tsuna atau karena parfume, tapi ia menyukai aroma itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian Gokudera merebahkan Tsuna ke kasurnya dan menyalakan televisi yang biasanya saat siang seperti ini didominasi oleh berita kriminal.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-_kun_." Tsuna melirik kursi roda yang masih dalam keadaan terlipat di pojok kanan dinding kamarnya dengan heran. "Kau yang membelinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gokudera tahu yang dimaksud Tsuna pasti adalah kursi roda itu. Ia mengangguk lalu mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan setelah yakin ia berkata, "m-mau pergi kencan denganku?" Gokudera berani bertaruh pasti wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Eh?" Tsuna terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mencermati ajakan Gokudera dan beberapa saat setelahnya semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap dan membuat senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Gokudera langsung membuka lipatan kursi roda dan dengan hati-hati menggendong tubuh mungil Tsuna untuk duduk di atasnya. Gokudera bahkan memakaikan sepatu, sarung tangan dan syal pada Tsuna, hal itu membuat sang gadis sangat senang. Ia menjadi sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu Gokudera. Pemuda itu sangat tulus dan baik hingga ia dengan egois ingin selalu bersama pemuda itu, ingin selalu bertemu pemuda itu.

"Aku baru sadar, hari ini kau menguncir rambutmu ya?" Tanya Tsuna setelah melihat kunciran kecil pada rambut Gokudera.

"Oh ini, rambutku mulai memanjang tapi aku malas ke barber shop. Kenapa?"

Tsuna menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Imut," ucapnya kemudian.

"I-imut?" Gokudera segera melepaskan kuncirannya, ia tidak terima dibilang imut oleh Tsuna. "Lupakan saja ini! Jadi, kau mau kita kemana?" Tanya Gokudera, ia menundukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Tsuna yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kebun binatang, boleh?" Tsuna ragu. Ia menatap lurus ke mata _emerald_ Gokudera yang ia anggap sangat cantik.

Gokudera tersenyum lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tsuna dan mengusap rambut cokelat lembut gadis itu. "Tentu saja, kemanapun kau mau akan kutemani."

_**~Continued~**_


	2. Last Memories

**Our Goodbye Days  
_~Last Memories~_**

**.**

**By Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano-sensei**

**.**

**.**

_**It's impossible not to worry, but  
Right now, I'm not alone**_

Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat jerapah-jerapah yang berkeliaran di sebuah tanah lapang yang dipagari oleh kayu bertinggi sama rata. Mata _caramel_ gadis itu juga tidak hentinya mencerminkan kekaguman yang luar biasa terhadap objek-objek yang baru dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah sore." Gokudera mulai mendorong kursi roda Tsuna meskipun wajah Tsuna menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. Mereka sudah tiga jam berada di kebun binatang, memberi makan penguin secara diam-diam dan membeli beberapa souvenir untuk ibu Tsuna dan Lambo –meskipun Gokudera sempat menolak membeli souvenir untuk Lambo.

"Lain kali akan kuajak ke taman ria deh," ucap Gokudera. Ia beralih berjongkok dihadapan Tsuna yang membuat wajah cemberut, berusaha membujuk gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Meskipun pergi ke taman ria tetap saja aku tidak bisa menaiki wahana-wahananya." Tsuna menggembungkan pipinya, menunduk sambil menatap selimut bercorak kotak-kotak warna merah yang menutupi bagian kakinya.

Gokudera menghela napas. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Tsuna yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna cream lalu menatap mata gadis itu. "Kalau naik _ferris wheel_ bisa kan?"

"_Ferris wheel_?" Tanya Tsuna, benda itu terdengar asing di telinganya.

Gokudera mengangguk, lalu kembali berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda. "Kita bisa melihat pemandangan hampir seluruh Namimori dari sana," jelas Gokudera.

"Aku tahu! Yang seperti kincir angin itu, kan?" Tanya Tsuna, nada suaranya mulai menunjukkan semangat lagi.

"Ya, aku janji lain kali akan mengajakmu ke sana," jawab Gokudera.

"Kapan?" Tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Mungkin setelah aku ujian."

"Eh, Gokudera-kun sebentar lagi ujian ya? Semangat ya!"

"Sekitar satu bulan lagi." Mata Gokudera sedikit tertarik ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko perhiasan. Ia melirik sebuah cincin berlian yang dipajang di etalase toko, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

**oOo**

_**Little by little,  
I move forward, strongly enough to stand beside you**_

Hari ini upacara kelulusan Gokudera, hari yang telah dinantikan Tsuna. Bukan karena janji pemuda itu sebulan yang lalu tetapi karena Gokudera meminta Tsuna untuk datang ke upacara tersebut. Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu upacara kelulusan itu acara yang seperti apa tetapi ia sangat menantikan itu dan telah dari jauh hari ia mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Entah mengapa ia ingin terlihat cantik di mata Gokudera saat upacara nanti dan juga ia tidak ingin mempermalukan Gokudera di depan teman-temannya.

"Tsuna!"

Tidak lama setelah suara cempreng itu terdengar Gokudera Lambo muncul dari balik pintu kamar Tsuna bersama Bianchi. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu bertanya, "berangkat sekarang?"

"Upacaranya satu jam lagi, tapi sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang supaya bisa mendapat kursi di depan," jawab kakak perempuan Gokudera itu. Ia mendekati Tsuna lalu mengambil sisir dari pangkuan gadis itu dan menyisiri rambut cokelatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna." Tsuna hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya saat Bianchi mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena telah mengisi hari-hari Hayato yang selama ini tidak terlalu mementingkan hidupnya," jawab Bianchi.

Tsuna tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Baginya ialah yang harus berterima kasih, karena setelah bertemu dengan Gokudera hidupnya tidak lagi monoton seperti dulu dan bahkan sekarang ia sudah bisa membaca dengan cukup lancar. "Gokudera-kun lah yang telah merubah hidupku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," balas Tsuna.

Bianchi membalas senyum Tsuna dan sekarang ia semakin mengerti kenapa adiknya sangat mencintai gadis itu, ia melihat sebuah kesederhanaan yang sangat cantik pada sifat Tsuna. "Apa Hayato sudah menyerahkannya padamu?" Tanya Biachi. Ia menjepitkan sebuah pin rambut berbentuk pita pada rambut Tsuna.

"Eh? Apa?" Tsuna bingung.

"Ternyata belum ya. Nah, sudah rapi ayo berangkat sekarang." Bianchi mendorong kursi roda Tsuna tanpa menjawab kebingungan yang memenuhi pikiran gadis itu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Gokudera memintanya merahasiakan rencana gila adiknya itu.

**oOo**

_**I will never let off my hand on you  
Because you're my only precious thing**_

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Gokudera melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 08.25. Lima menit lagi upacara kelulusan dimulai dan sampai sekarang Tsuna belum juga kembali. Sudah sekitar 15 menit gadis itu pergi ke toilet bersama Lambo. Ah, Lambo, ia mulai menyesali kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang menemani Tsuna tadi.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Lambo berjalan mendekatinya dan yang membuatnya tidak tenang adalah Lambo hanya sendiri, ya dia tidak bersama Tsuna. Tidak sabar, ia mempercepat langkahnya pada adik bodohnya itu.

"_Ahoushi_, mana Tsuna?" tanyanya.

Lambo berhenti mengemut lolipop yang dipegangnya, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Dan ya, ia melupakan Tsuna. Ia meninggalkannya sendiri di depan toilet ketika tertarik melihat salah seorang gadis membagi-bagikan lolipop.

"Toilet," jawab anak berumur 5 tahun itu singkat.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri?" Gokudera menggebrak meja tamu yang berada di sebelahnya hingga membuat Lambo ketakutan dan menangis.

Gokudera mendecih kesal ketika Bianchi datang dan menenangkan tangisan Lambo. Memang benar, seharusnya ia tidak mempercayakan Tsuna pada Lambo yang masih anak ingusan. Gokudera semakin melonggarkan dasi seragamnya, mencoba menahan diri dari emosinya yang meletup-letup. Ini kebiasan buruknya yang diakui Tsuna tidak disukainya, kebiasaan tempramental Gokudera yang gampang marah dan emosi.

**oOo**

Suara nyanyian kecil terdengar dari bibir Yamamoto. Ia berjalan melewati koridor kelas sambil bersenandung dan merapikan seragamnya. Ia datang terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tapi ia tidak perduli. Yang jelas ia datang sebelum upacara dimulai dan itu sudah cukup.

Langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika ketika melewati koridor terakhir menuju ke aula tempat upacara dilaksanakan karena daerah koridor ini baru dipel, masih licin, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jatuh lalu cedera dan gagal mengikuti _tournament baseball_ nasional.

"Ah, Lambo-chan kemana ya?"

Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat seorang gadis di depan pintu toilet sekolahnya. Gadis berwajah pucat itu terlihat bingung sambil celingukan memandangi sekelilingnya dan dari situ Yamamoto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis berkursi roda itu tersesat.

Pemuda bermata keemasan itu memutuskan untuk mendekati sang gadis dan menyapanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tsuna menunduk dan pin pita yang tadi dipakaikan Bianchi pada rambut cokelatnya pun terjatuh. "Emm.. Aula ke arah mana ya?" Tanya gadis yang mengenakan dress panjang berwarna pastel dengan dasi seuntai pita pada bagian lehernya.

"Kau juga mau ke upacara kelulusan?" Yamamoto mengambil pin rambut yang terjatuh tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Tsuna tapi karena gadis itu tak kunjung mengambilnya, ia pun meletakkannya ke kantung yang berada di belakang kursi roda Tsuna. "Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Yamamoto kemudian.

Tsuna mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu setelah jeda beberapa saat ia akhirnya menjawab, "Cuma tidak bisa digerakkan kok. Kau siswa semester 3?"

Yamamoto mengangguk lalu mengarahkan kursi roda Tsuna ke arah yang benar. "Kurasa kau bukan siswi di sini, aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Aku cuma datang karena seseorang kok." Yamamoto bisa melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Tsuna dan dia jadi teringat kalau dia belum menanyakan namanya.

"Pacarmu?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah gadis bermarga Sawada itu memerah.

"Bu-bukan kok!" Bantah Tsuna. Tapi Yamamoto tahu pasti orang tersebut adalah orang yang berharga bagi gadis itu.

"Oh ya, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi. Maaf baru memperkenalkan diri sekarang," ucap Yamamoto ketika mereka sampai di depan aula SMP Namimori.

"Panggil saja aku Tsuna. Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun sudah mengantarku." Tsuna tersenyum dan entah bagaimana wajah pucat yang tadi dilihat Yamamoto telah menghilang.

"Tsuna!"

Suara itu membuat Tsuna dan Yamamoto menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengan Yamamoto namun dengan style yang berbeda, yaitu dasi yang dilonggarkan.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Gokudera itu berlari kecil menghampiri Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Setengah ngos-ngosan ia mensejajarkan diri dengan Tsuna yang duduk di kursi roda. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Tsuna tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Gokudera memejamkan matanya sejenak, menenangkan diri. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Tsuna, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tsuna dan memeluknya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada gadis yang ia cintai itu. Titik kekhawatirannya telah mencapat batas maksimum dan secara reflek ia tadi memarahi Lambo habis-habisan karena meninggalkan Tsuna. "Maaf ya, seharusnya tadi aku yang menemanimu."

Kontras. Yamamoto tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sikap Gokudera di hadapannya pada Tsuna dengan sikap Gokudera di sekolah dengan orang lain sangat berbeda kontras. Yamamoto bagai melihat orang lain, bukan Gokudera. Ia terlalu kaget untuk menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Gokudera. Ya, Gokudera yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya bisa bersikap selembut ini pada gadis lumpuh bernama Tsuna. Dan sekarang ia tahu jawaban untuk apa Gokudera dulu menanyakan apotik yang menjual kursi roda, untuk seorang Tsuna.

"Untung tadi aku bertemu Yamamoto-kun, kalau tidak pasti aku masih tersesat di sana." Tsuna melirik ke arah Yamamoto yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada Gokudera.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto." Gokudera mengatakan itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya, seakan keberatan mengucapkan terima kasih yang kedua kalinya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Gokudera-kun, kalau mengucapkan terima kasih itu harus dengan senyum dong," kritik Tsuna mengetahui Gokudera yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto.

"Tapi dia kan-"

"Ayo senyum!"

Gokudera menghela napas, mengalah. "Baiklah, terima kasih Yamamoto." Gokudera mengulangi kalimatnya, sekarang bahkan ditambah senyum dan jabat tangan.

"Ah, sama-sama. Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di koridor tadi," balas Yamamoto dan setelah itu mereka memasuki aula bersama-sama.

**oOo**

_**Even if an extraordinary time happens once  
I still want to life with you **_

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Tsuna menunjukkan pukul 17.30. Dengan wajah bosan Tsuna dan Gokudera melirik keluar jendela lagi lalu menghela napas secara bersamaan. Hujan masih belum berhenti, padahal hari ini mereka berencana pergi ke taman ria, memenuhi janji Gokudera sebulan yang lalu.

"Kapan hujannya berhenti?" Tanya Tsuna.

Gokudera mengangkat bahu lalu melempar koran yang tadi dibacanya ke tong sampah. Ia kesal dengan ramalan cuaca, meskipun koran itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya akan berawan tapi nyatanya sekarang malah hujan dan ia bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai ramalan cuaca lagi.

"Ayo pergi sekarang," ucap Gokudera setelah ia membuka sebuah pesan pada ponselnya lalu melirik lagi keluar jendela dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depan rumah Tsuna.

"Eh? Tapi kan masih hujan." Tsuna hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya ketika Gokudera memasangkan syal kelehernya lalu menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya ke dalam mobil sedan hitam tadi lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Tsuna.

Beberapa menit kemudian Gokudera kembali sambil membawa kursi roda Tsuna dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum, ia tahu Gokudera adalah orang yang penuh persiapan tetapi ia masih tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan memanggil supir pribadi keluarganya. Padahal yang ia tahu Gokudera lebih suka berjalan kaki daripada naik mobil.

**oOo**

Gokudera keluar dari antrian pembelian tiket _Ferris Wheel_ ketika Tsuna sedang menatap kagum wahana yang paling terkenal di Namimori Land itu. Ia telah melihat banyak wahana saat berkeliling tapi hanya Ferris Wheel yang sanggup membuatnya terpana dan ia bersyukur bisa menaiki wahana ini.

Gokudera menggengdong Tsuna masuk ke dalam gerbong dan menitipkan kursi rodanya pada sang mekanik. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat melihat senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajah Tsuna bahkan gadis itu tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah kotak dalam saku sweaternya, sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Tsuna.

Ia sudah mengkonsultasikan ini pada Bianchi dan Ibu Tsuna dan mereka berdua setuju pada ide gilanya yang awalnya cukup mengangetkan kedua perempuan itu. Sejak melihat cincin itu terpajang di etalase toko tekadnya sudah bulat, tida bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Tsuna, bisa tutup matamu sebentar? Hitung saja sampai lima," pinta Gokudera.

Tsuna tidak mengerti tapi ia tetap melakukannya. " Satu, dua."

"Tiga."

Gokudera mengambil kotak mungil berbentuk hati tersebut bersama sebuket bunga Primrose yang ia sembunyikan dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"Empat."

"Lima."

_Ferris Wheel_ semakin meninggi ke puncaknya. Tsuna membuka mata kembali setelah menyelesaikan hitungannya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuket bunga merah berkelopak empat yang dipegang Gokudera bersama sebuah kotak mungil berbentuk hati.

"Tsuna, kau tahu apa arti bunga Primrose?"

Tsuna menggeleng. Gokudera tersenyum kecil lalu sambil membuka kotak itu ia berkata, "artinya 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'." Ia mengambil cincin bertahtakan berlian itu dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Tsuna.

Tsuna bisa merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya dan ia juga bisa melihat jelas wajah Gokudera yang memerah.

"Istri, ja-jadi istriku," ucap Gokudera terbata-bata, kalimatnya tidak bisa keluar dengan lancar karena terlalu gugup.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, kau melamarku?"

Gokudera mengangguk dan sekarang ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Tsuna yang terlihat sangat manis malam ini. "Mau?"

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, menunduk mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang semerah apel dan degupan jantungnya yang kencang serasa terdengar hingga ke telinga Gokudera. "I-iya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Mendengar jawaban itu secara reflek Gokudera langsung memeluk Tsuna dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya seperti apa, yang jelas ia senang karena perasaannya tersampaikan pada Tsuna, ia senang akhirnya ia bisa memiliki gadis yang selama setengah tahun ini mewarnai hidupnya.

**oOo**

_**The times we spent together  
Is the most beautiful times I ever had**_

Bagi Tsuna hidup ini seperti mimpi. Sepuluh bulan yang lalu hidupnya masih seperti biasanya saja, monoton, penuh dengan khayalan tentang dunia luar. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah, berkat Gokudera dan berkat takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, bahkan sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang istri walau ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang berhubungan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Walaupun memang sebuah hal cukup gila untuknya menikah di umur 17 tahun.

Ya, hidupnya bagai mimpi hingga ia melupakan kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan tentang itu, yang terpenting baginya adalah untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Gokudera, suaminya.

Tsuna melirik infus yang terhubung ke nadinya, karena cuaca yang semakin memburuk hidupnya sekarang kembali bergantung pada infus. Tubuhnya memang tidak tahan dengan dingin, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memegang sesuatu yang disebut salju. Mata _caramel_nya beralih menatap Gokudera yang tertidur di sisi kasur. Ia baru ingat sekarang hari Sabtu, hari libur.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Tuhan atas kondisinya sekarang, karena ia sudah sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Gokudera, yang selalu ada di sisinya. "_Ohayoo_," ucapnya lembut ketika Gokudera sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Gokudera yang sangat lucu ketika bangun tidur.

"Em, _ohayoo_ Tsuna. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" Tanya pemuda yang sekarang berusia 18 tahun itu. Ia mengucek matanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Habisnya kau terlihat lelap sekali. Istri mana yang tega membangunkan suaminya yang tertidur lelap, lagipula wajahmu saat tidur lucu," jawab Tsuna. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Gokudera memasang wajah cemberut dengan guratan merah di pipinya.

"Eh, kau mau makan apa?" Gokudera bangkit dari kursi yang semalaman ia gunakan untuk tidur lalu mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya lagi.

Tsuna berpikir sejenak, baginya makan apapun tidak jadi masalah selama ia memakannya bersama Gokudera. "Apa saja boleh," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, aku masakin bubur ya." Gokudera memasang kacamata bacanya, mengambil buku resep masakan dalam lemari buku lalu pergi setelah mengecup kening Tsuna.

**oOo**

Kata orang malam _christmast_ _eve_ itu adalah malam yang suci. Sejak dulu Tsuna selalu menghabiskan malam _christmast_ _eve_ di rumah, menonton tv bersama ibunya lalu memakan soba tahun baru. Tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang, karena ia berhasil memaksa Gokudera untuk mengajaknya melihat pohon natal di pusat perbelanjaan Namimori.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat pohon natal besar secara langsung, seperti biasa, ia hanya melihatnya di televisi. Seumur hidupnya juga ia tidak pernah menyentuh salju, karena itu ia bersikeras untuk pergi keluar saat malam natal. _Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, _entah bagaimana motivasi itu yang membuatnya kukuh. Walau ia tahu tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin dan sekali lagi kalimat 'untuk yang terakhir kalinya' mengukuhkannya.

"Kau itu, padahal sudah kubilang aku akan membeli pohon natal yang lebih besar dari itu dan memasangnya di depan rumah," gerutu Gokudera. Ia memakaikan kaos kaki tebal pada kedua kaki Tsuna dan topi rajutan yang dibelinya seminggu lalu pada kepala Tsuna.

"Aku tidak suka pemborosan, lagipula kalau kau memasang pohon natal sebesar itu tetangga kita akan terganggu," balas Tsuna.

Gokudera menghela napasnya. Sangat sulit menolak permintaan Tsuna jika gadis itu sudah bersikeras, bukan, bukan sulit hanya saja ia tidak bisa menolak segala permintaan Tsuna. Selama ini permintaan Tsuna hanyalah hal-hal sederhana, bukan hal aneh-aneh seperti yang biasa diminta gadis seumurannya lainnya. "Tapi tepat jam 12 malam kita harus pulang ya," ucapnya.

"Iya!" balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum manis.

**oOo**

_**Your shaking hand has its own weird power  
Power, that can reach my entire heart**_

Gokudera memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Cuaca ini buruk, lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang masih jam setengah 12 malam namun hawa dingin sudah seperti menusuk ke rangka tulangnya. Ia melirik Tsuna, istrinya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedinginan, yang terlihat dari gadis itu hanya tatapan kagumnya pada pohon natal setinggi 5 meter yang bersinar kemeralapan di hadapannya.

"Tsuna, kau tidak merasa dingin?" Tanya Gokudera. Ia melepas syal yang dipakainya lalu memasangkannya pada Tsuna.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Mau memakainya bersama? Ini syal yang dirajutkan Bianchi-nee kan."

Gokudera tersenyum. Syal itu memang dirajut oleh Bianchi dan entah karena alasan apa syal itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih panjang dari syal biasanya. "Bersama?" Tanya Gokudera.

Tsuna mengangguk kali ini. "Syal ini dibuat Bianchi-nee untuk kita pakai berdua," jelas Tsuna. Dan tanpa bertanya lagi Gokudera melilitkan syal itu ke leher Tsuna dan sisanya ke lehernya.

Gokudera ingin selamanya bisa bersama Tsuna seperti ini. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, tanpa suatu kekhawatiran, tanpa suatu beban. Ia merasakan Tsuna menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya dan ia pun menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Fuyu no hanabi, cantik," ucap Tsuna ketika pesta kembang api yang digelar oleh pemilik salah satu toko di pusat perbelanjaan Namimori dimulai. "Gokudera-kun, kau tahu hidupku selama sebelas bulan ini benar-benar luar biasa dan itu semua berkat kau, terima kasih telah datang dalam hidupku." Ia merasa matanya mulai memberat, tidak lama lagi.

Gokudera mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintamu. Lihat itu, pohon natalnya semakin bersinar."

Tsuna tersenyum. Walau pengelihatannya sudah semakin kabur namun ia tahu, pohon natal itu pasti bersinar dengan indah. Dan tepat saat jarum menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat sinar pohon natal dan kembang api yang diluncurkan semakin indah.

"_Merry christmast_ suamiku, berjanjilah jangan menangis ya."

Menyadari suara Tsuna yang melemah Gokudera pun menoleh ke wajah Tsuna. Pemuda itu tersenyum, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk Tsuna. Gadis itu telah memejamkan matanya, bukan untuk tidur sementara namun untuk selamanya.

Ia tahu Tsuna tidak akan bisa hidup lama. Ia tahu diagnosis dokter hanya memberikan 20% tentang hidup Tsuna bisa bertahan selama sepuluh bulan ke depan, karena itu ia sudah mempersiapkan mental. Tapi ternyata pada akhirnya sangat sulit untuk kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintai dan satu cara untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar hanyalah dengan memeluk tubuh dingin Tsuna, di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berbahagia di malam natal.

"_Merry christmast_ istriku, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menangis."

_**Thank you for come to my life  
Thank you for give me a colorfull life**_

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

A/N : **Oke saya tahu endingnya ancur, huaa.. Tapi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Semoga menikmati. Hehe, mohon maklum soalnya masih belajar di fandom ini.**  
**


End file.
